


Not My Division

by xxxillusionxxx



Series: What's Love Got to Do With It? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Humiliation, M/M, POV Derek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker!Derek, Undercover Cop!Derek, sociopath!Derek, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Stiles is kidnapped by a drug dealers and used as a sex slave and UndercoverCop!Derek has infiltrated them but he has to have an initiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Division

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Cop!Stiles is kidnapped by a drug dealers and used as a sex slave and UndercoverCop!Derek has infiltrated them but he has to have an initiation. Cue Stiles being handcuffed and forced to ride Derek’s cock while still wearing parts of his uniform.
> 
> Ok so I totally veered off in a different direction with this prompt without meaning to.

He knew the second that they opened the door and dragged the snarling boy into the warehouse that he was screwed. Derek had been working this case for almost a year now, getting close with the family and working his way up the ranks. 

It had probably been too long since he last checked in with his handler—obviously was if he hadn’t heard about _this_. 

Derek looked at Pedro with an unimpressed look, glad that no one could hear the rabbiting beat of his heart. If they tried to hurt this kid, he would have to fight them and then he would be made. 

“Sheriff’s kid. He took something from us; we took something from him,” the man said in Spanish. 

Derek tilted his head to the side. One of the higher-level dealers had been prosecuted about a week ago. The sheriff had been the one to provide most of the testimony. He glanced down at the boy at his feet who was glaring up at him, gritting his teeth over the gag in his mouth. 

“What are we supposed to do with him?” Derek asked, seriously hoping that this wasn’t going to become bloody. 

“José wanted to kill him but boss-man wants him working the streets. He said to pass him off to you,” Pedro said.

“I want to watch you fuck him,” José chimed in, “Son of bitch bit me when I wrestled him into the car.”

Derek winced on the inside but kept his face carefully blank, shrugging carelessly. This wasn’t something he hadn’t done before and if he hesitated now, they would likely figure out that he knew the kid. 

Stiles didn’t seem to recognize him, but Derek had watched him for months when he was working at the station. And as much as this wasn’t how he had wanted it to happen, he couldn’t say that he hadn’t been dreaming of throwing the kid over his desk and fucking him good. 

“Stiles, you have two choices,” Derek said, the boy’s attention snapping to him now that he was speaking English, “you can put on a show for me and my friends and fuck yourself open on your fingers, or I can fuck you with no prep right now. It’s your choice.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide, the anger visibly draining out of his body to be replaced by fear. His gaze shot from Derek, to the two men who had brought him in, to the door. 

“Oy, _chico_ , don’t even think about it,” Pedro said in accented English, kicking Stiles hard in the ribs. 

Stiles crumbled to the ground, couching into the gag as he tried to curl in on himself. 

José laughed and landed a punch to his side before dragging him back up to his knees and pressing a mean-looking knife to his throat. 

“My friend here was nice enough to give you options, _chico_. Don’t make us get rough with you,” he said, pressing the knife in until Derek could smell blood in the air. 

He suddenly stepped back and threw Stiles onto his face, cutting the rope around his wrists and untying the gag around his head. Stiles quickly pulled his arms forward and rubbed his bruised wrists, spitting out the gag and looking around him desperately. 

“Please let me go. I don’t have anything to do with this, you don’t have to…”

“You have five seconds to decide what’s going to happen,” Derek said over his babbling. 

Stiles opened his mouth to continue begging. 

“Five…” 

He looked all around him, finding nothing.

“Four…”

“Please, please don’t do this…”

“Three…”

Tears welled up in Stiles’s eyes and a sob slipped past his lips as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Two…”

Derek took a step forward and Stiles sprang into action, unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands, ignoring the catcalls as he stripped down to bare skin. When he was naked on the floor he paused, looking up at Derek with teary eyes. 

Derek raised an eyebrow in a way that he knew came across as intimidating. 

“Are you picking the second option?” he asked coldly, feeling guilty more because he didn’t feel bad about it than because he was doing this to the boy he was obsessed with. 

Stiles sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Can I have…lube?” he asked quietly, his voice trembling much like the rest of his body. 

The other two men laughed loudly but Derek only smiled.

“I’m sure you can figure something out on your own,” he said, feeling his dick harden as Stiles bit his lip and looked at the floor.

Derek was just about to chastise him again when Stiles lifted his hand to his lips and sucked in three fingers. Pedro whistled and Derek almost whined at the thin line of drool that escaped the boy’s rounded lips. 

When Stiles slipped his hand behind him, Derek tutted loudly. 

“I remember telling you to put on a show. Pedro, would you pay to watch this?” he asked. 

“No, _hermano_ , I don’t think I would,” Pedro replied laughingly.

Stiles turned a beautiful bright red, and Derek really wished that they had cameras hooked up for this. 

“You hear that, Stiles? My friends are not impressed,” he said, walking up to the boy and pushing his face to the cold concrete, “Push that ass in the air so they have something to see.”

Derek thought that Stiles was going to argue, but he only pushed his ass into the air, moving his knees further apart for better balance before pushing one, spit-slick finger into his tight hole. 

Derek made no move to back off, leaving his hand on Stiles’s face as he worked himself open slowly but surely. He rubbed the boy’s cheek with his thumb, enjoying the wetness he found there until Stiles had gotten all three of his fingers stuffed into clenching hole. 

Derek stood up and walked deeper into the warehouse, grabbing an old wooden chair and dragging it back, sitting down in it and opening his pants to pull out his dick, hard and dripping at this point. 

Stiles looked at him with confusion until Pedro grabbed his arm and pulled him off the floor, shoving him forward. 

“Let’s go, _chico_ , your John is waiting,” he said excitedly. 

Stiles looked from Pedro to Derek and back, still not understanding. His face was red and tear-streaked and Derek had never thought he would get to see this. 

“You’re going to ride his dick, _tonto_ ,” José said, laughing.

Stiles straightened his back, his arms hovering about his midsection like he wanted to hug himself but didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. Derek raised his eyebrow and pushed his pants out of the way.

Stiles walked up to Derek slowly, his eyes glued to the hard-on between his legs. Derek knew he was big, and he knew that this was probably going to hurt for the boy, but he wouldn’t do any lasting damage if he could help it so he spit into his hand and spread it around his dick. 

Stiles stopped right in front of the chair, tense like he was frozen in place. Derek smiled and his belly warmed at the boy’s hesitance. 

“What’s the matter, boy, I’m not gonna bite,” he said, getting a grip on Stiles’s ass and pulling him onto his lap. 

Stiles sat stiffly with his hands on Derek’s shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut. Derek let the boy have a moment before pressing against his lower back suggestively. 

“It’s not gonna fuck itself,” he whispered.

Stiles shivered but took hold of Derek’s prick, lining himself up and just freezing there. Derek huffed out a small laugh and pulled down on Stiles’s shoulders until the head of his cock breached the tight muscle. Stiles gasped and lost his footing, sliding a few more inches down. With some help from Derek, Stiles took the whole thing to the base. 

Derek waited for Stiles to gain his composure, but before long José was brushing his knife gently across the boy’s face, shocking him out of his stupor. 

“Let’s go pretty boy, bounce on that dick,” he growled, lifting Stiles up and dropping him back onto Derek’s lap.

Stiles cried out in pain but when the knife was held to his throat his got his footing under him and pushed himself up and down, letting out small groans and sobs that only served to turn Derek on. When Stiles slowed down, Derek held his ass still, thrusting into him viciously.

When Derek felt his orgasm starting to build he threw Stiles to the floor and jacked himself until he was blowing his load across Stiles’s face and hair. He got his breathing under control as he pulled up his pants and redid the buttons. 

Stiles didn’t move, just stayed where he had caught himself on the floor and cried silently. Derek crouched down beside him. He was almost done here. He had gotten enough information to put a lot of people away for a long, long time. This was a do or die moment. 

“Who knows about this,” he asked the two men standing a few feet away. 

Pedro shrugged.

“Just us and Rex for now,” he said. 

Derek nodded and slipped his 9-millimeter out of his jacket, putting a bullet in each man’s head. Stiles screamed and tried to scramble away but Derek grabbed his ankle and held him in place. 

“Don’t worry, I work for your dad,” he said.

Stiles looked at him with confusion and a little bit of hope. 

“My…dad?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Derek said. 

“So…can I go home?” Stiles asked hopefully. 

Derek stood up and walked over to Pedro’s body. He searched around his jacket until he found what he was looking for. When he turned around and Stiles caught sight of the needle he began to scramble away. 

Derek was on him before he could get very far, jabbing the needle in his neck and holding him down as he struggled until the anesthetic took effect.

“Don’t worry, your father will get the bad guys who killed you,” he said soothingly, “and then we won’t have to worry about anyone looking for you.”

Stiles cried out weakly before losing consciousness completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr!!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com)


End file.
